


Bet

by giovannac



Series: Short stories/drabbles [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Football, M/M, charity match, liam and louis are there for a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Niall's charity match and Harry sure knew how to play football...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

Niall rolled his eyes when he saw Harry, Did he really think he needed to do anything? He gave Harry the job as assistant manager so he could have a place in the team but he was scribbling down and what was he even doing?

Niall sighed and went towards Harry “What are you doing?” Harry’s eyes widened and he put the notebook to his chest “Nothing” he laughed nervously, Niall looked at him suspiciously “Harry are you writing some strategies or something?” Harry scratched the back of his neck “Of course! Yeah! Strategies” he mumbled (it was actually drawings and little doodles where it said Niall with hearts but of course he wasn't going to say that).

“Harry you don’t have to write anything, I gave you the job so you could be part of the team” and Harry looked at him with narrowed eyes “You think I can’t play?” and Niall laughed, “Of course you can’t play! Babe, I’m sorry but you have two left feet” Harry stood up and stood next to Niall and whispered “I bet you me fucking you that I can get one goal” 

Niall’s eyes widened and his cheeks turned pink “Okay, fine, you can go and play” Niall said having struggles to breath, Harry smiled happily and skipped towards the bench so he could change.

Niall sighed but smiled, it was really a win-win situation and he was going to win the bet anyways, Harry couldn’t even walk straight without tripping, he crossed his arms and saw Harry going into the field.

It was a penalty. Harry was going to go for the penalty and Niall was nervous because if he didn’t score they would loose horribly and god why did they say Harry should do it.

Harry aimed towards the goal and suddenly everyone was hugging him, he scored! Everyone was congratulating him about it but he ran towards Niall and shouted a “This is for you!” and hugged him tightly, Niall was laughing but Harry whispered “So, about the fuck…” and he laughed and slapped Niall’s ass leaving Niall tring to hide his blush.

The game finished but they lost, it didn’t really matter since it was a charity game and they raised a lot of money but Niall still wanted to win, they were now in the locker rooms and Louis got in and hugged Harry “Hey mate! How did you do that? I thought you were going to fall before you even kicked the ball!” and Harry narrowed his eyes again “I’m not that bad”

Louis and Liam snickered “of course not, so really how did you do it” and Harry smirked “A bit of encouragement…” and Niall coughed and clapped his hands telling the team that good job.

And later that day well, it’s a bit private.


End file.
